1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus and a camera system capable of performing in-focus shooting, even if the focusing position changes due to a change in the diaphragm opening amount, in the shooting apparatus having a diaphragm provided within a photographing optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
A focusing operation for a photographing optical system is performed in a state where the diaphragm is open, and then, actual shooting is performed after the diaphragm is stopped down to a diaphragm stop that can achieve appropriate exposure, or to a set diaphragm stop. In the case of general photographing optical systems, the focusing position of a focus lens moves due to an effect of, for example, aberration in association with a change in the diaphragm stop, possibly resulting in an image that is not in-focus with the subject. In order to solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-057784 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a shooting apparatus that limits a control range for the diaphragm according to the detected focusing position, thereby obtaining an image that is in-focus with the subject.
With the shooting apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to shoot an in-focus image. However, the range of the diaphragm stops is limited in actual shooting. Since the focal shift state and the depth of field are important factors in shooting, usability deteriorates in the case of Patent Literature 1 in which the diaphragm stops are limited.